


Not a good idea

by BlueNightOwl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Clark and Diana are reasonable adults, Damian Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Hal Jordan has a point, Tim Drake (Mentioned) - Freeform, Victor is unhappy, Wally is torn, even if the entire meeting is actually about them, the Titans (all mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightOwl/pseuds/BlueNightOwl
Summary: Dick needs help with socialising Damian and wants him to be part of the Titans, after all they did both him and Tim good, so why not his youngest brother? The problem is that Tim is still part of the Titans. He takes his request to the other JLA founding members. This is the meeting is set after his proposal.Also happening: Vic is having none of this, Wally feels torn, Clark and Diana are reasonable adults and somehow Hal Jordan has good points.





	Not a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work for this fandom, and I must admit that I have been heavily inspired by wintersnight and their writing.  
> So this here is inspired by kind of both Fracture and No Home for Dead Birds by wintersnight  
> It is set while Dick is Batman and Bruce still lost in time. And the mentioned Titans incidents? All on me :D
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it

** Not a good idea **

Waiting out the contemplative silence that had settled in after he had finished proposing his request was a little more taxing on his nerves than Dick had thought it would be. Vic looked unhappy, angry even, as he squared his jaw and let his eyebrows narrow. Wally seemed to fight an inner war, something that Dick had kind of anticipated. Tim and Bart were friends and Wally would be loath to separate them like this, but it had to be done. Damian needed friends, he needed to socialise and Tim was in the way of that, as bad as it sounded, Tim needed the Titans less than Damian did.

Tim... The problems between Damian and Tim never seemed to lessen and instead appeared to get worse over time. There was no way Tim could stay with the Titans while Damian took up the Robin-position on the team, he needed to go.  
Besides, some alone time might actually do him more good than he was currently aware of. Red Robin still needed to settle into his new identity and find what he wanted to do hero-wise. Team-time might do him a disservice in that venture. But of course the deal could be made a little sweeter with the promise of occasional team-ups. You know once Tim had done some growing up and stopped taking Damian’s juvenile taunts seriously.

He could convince Wally if it was necessary, he was sure of it, and Vic... maybe Vic just wanted to make sure Tim didn’t fall through the cracks? If that were the case he could be convinced as well, maybe making him be another pair of eyes on Tim while he settled into his solo gig was a good idea.

Peering over to Diana he found her face pinched, and Clark, who sat right next to her didn’t appear to be convinced either. It was clearly written across his face. That in and off itself was something Dick hadn’t anticipated, sure the two of them didn’t want to pry Cassie and Conner away from their friend but Tim was no longer a protegee, he had graduated and no longer qualified as part of the Titans. That was what he had gone for when he had proposed replacing Tim with Damian on the team. He had thought it would appeal to them. Well at least to Diana... He really should have known better than say that to Vic, however, now that he thought about it.

Well, perhaps a slightly different approach would not only sway Vic but help convincing Superman and Wonder Woman, even though those two should by all means not need too much convincing. They missed Bruce so terribly, he had thought they would jump at the chance of helping the last piece of Bruce left in this world find his place amongst the superhero-community.  
He let his gaze wander further, just to check if the others had taken issue with what he had requested, he might need to go back to the drawing board for his idea of giving Damian friends that he didn’t need to hide himself from, if they did.  
Arthur seemed contemplative but not generally opposed and J’onn didn’t give away too much, which was a good thing for his little request. Hal had leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and his expression tight. Not a good thing.

“Put me down as a definite and resounding ‘No’.”

Shucks. Perhaps he could still convince him. “Perhaps you could tell me why, Vic? Because ‘No’ is an answer, yes, but maybe if you tell me why I can adjust what I’m asking,” he tried to give his friend a small smile, putting on the old charm.

That earned him a humourless laugh, “I’m sorry Dick, I really am, but you should know exactly why this here,” he waved his hand around to encompass the entire setup in the meeting room, “is so wrong that I fail to have the words for it.”

“Perhaps you could elaborate a little more,” J’onn’s calm voice washed over Dick and soothed the current Batman’s frazzled nerves at being turned down point blank by one of his oldest friends.

“We,” Victor leaned forward on his elbows, fingers lacing together, “are not supposed to mess with the Titans roster. It is not our task, it has never been. If you want Damian on the Titans you need to take it to them, not to us.”

Dick frowned as J’onn nodded in thanks, “they will never agree to take Damian on, not as long as Tim is with them.”

“Then that is the way it’s going to be,” the man finished his argument, his voice a dark rumble and his face as set as his opinion on this matter.

Ok, this meant one voice against him, but the other six still needed to decide. He glanced at Diana, who seemed ready to put in her two cents.

“I personally am deeply concerned that this would send the wrong message to Red Robin,” the dark haired woman finally spoke, “I fear that it would compromise his safety net.”

“He has a safety net in Gotham,” he pointed out, “Tim needs time on his own to find and ground himself in his new role. Trust me Diana, I speak from experience.”

“And does he know about that safety net in Gotham?” Pointed. As if she knew something he didn’t.

“Of course he does.”

She crossed her arms under her bust, “if - and that is a big  ** if ** , Dick - we go through with your suggestion I want him inducted in the JLA, at least as a part timer. I will not have him without resources. At his age,  ** that ** , is deadly. And I will not explain to Bruce on the other side why that child of his followed him too soon.”

Silence followed her words and he could see Wally’s face pale a little as he stared at her. He swallowed, “Tim is not a child anymore, Di.”

“He is barely eighteen. Still more child than man.”

“I was eighteen as well and I managed very well. Without the Titans and without the JLA. My only safety net was Bruce. Tim doesn’t need more than that either. He’ll be fine, you’ll see,” he tried to ease and reassure, hadn’t expected Diana to still see Tim as a child.

“I’m sorry Dick, but I have to agree with Diana here. Tim needs more of a safety net than that.”

“I didn’t Clark, and neither does Tim. He is competent, he has the necessary skills. You have all watched him grow, why are you doubting him like this all of a sudden?”

“This isn’t about his skills or his competence, Dick,” Clark’s voice took on a placating tone, while the man tried to appear more relaxed than he really was. He was bad at it if Dick had anything to say about it.

“Then what is it about?,” he felt himself frown, the cowl probably made him look crabbier than he felt. Some things couldn’t be changed...

“You were emotionally stable, Dick. No one had died when you ‘graduated’ and ‘grew up’,” great, Clark made air-quotes... “Tim lost nearly everything.”

“He didn’t lose nearly everything.” Weak argument.

“His actual father, Bart, Conner, his girlfriend and then his adopted father,” the man in blue and red went on, “all of that within too short a time period. Dick, he is still sick with grief even now, and we both know that he won’t go to Dinah when all that is going to earn him, is Damian giving him crap about him being ‘weak’.”

“Damian is not a bad kid,” he started up immediately.

“His treatment of Tim is appalling,” Vic’s deep voice cut him short, “I understand that his circumstances warrant lenience, that growing up under Ra’s and Talia made him act the way he is, but he is so single focused on shitting all over Tim that I’m actually fucking worried about your so called ‘Gotham safety net’.”

Anger bubbled up in his gut and Dick turned a heated stare towards his friend, “listen Vic, I don’t know what your problem is, but Damian is a good kid. All he needs is some time to warm up to Tim and...”

“It’s been years. And his latest attempt on Tim’s live was last month.”

“It was an accident. Dames said so.”

“Of course you believe the kid’s every word and ignore what Tim said.”

“SILENCE!” Diana stood abruptly and slammed her hands down onto the table, “this petty arguing is getting us nowhere,” she glared at Victor and then turned her angry stare to Dick. “Tim is not ok, Dick. He hasn’t been for a long time and taking the Titans away from him without some kind of compromise might have consequences you aren’t prepared for,” she slid back into her seat, “I have decided: If you want him out of the Titans he will become a member of the JLA.”

“I agree with Diana. Tim will either be a Titan or a member of the Justice League,” Clark looked at him pointedly, “Tim isn’t you, stop comparing him to yourself. You need to stop expecting him to feel and react the way you did period. His situation is different from yours, I hope you are aware of that.”

“I could live with that,” Victor leaned back in his seat, “but my vote remains a solid ‘No’.”

A thoughtful hum steered his gaze to his right side. Arthur.

“Perhaps an entirely different approach needs to be taken,” the atlantean suggested, “if he is as unstable as you both seem to think then I don’t believe he should be part of the JLA. Let the boy grieve, let him mourn properly. Don’t toss him from one place to the next,” the blond gave Dick a meaningful look, “or deprive him of his friends. Bench him and let Dinah help him work through his issues. Your little  _ protegee _ ,” somehow Dick hated the way Arthur said the word, “can be part of the Titans while Red Robin gets his head back on straight. Can be a stand-in so to speak,  ** but ** I don’t want to hear anything negative coming from Robin to or about Red Robin. Red has proven himself dozens of times over and I won’t have that spat on by the kid. He will either be on his best behaviour or he is going to be out of the team. I’m not willing to have dissent in the Titans. The boy is too young to be part of the current team anyway, so if you want him to be part of a group we will need to gather some kids closer to his age. By the time Red goes back to the Titans we should have a group of kids that Robin will fit in with better.”

“What kind of vote is that?,” Dick was getting slightly frustrated with the turnout of this meeting.

“For your request in the way you proposed it? - ‘No’”

Dick heaved an annoyed sigh, “Wally?,” he pleaded and turned to his best friend, who looked distinctively uncomfortable.

“I don’t know, Dick. Bart’s been really unfocussed lately and he talks about nothing other than Conner and Tim. Tossing Tim out would not help me with the problems I’m facing right now and usually hurling Kon and Tim at Bart settles him quicker than I want to think about.”

“Please Walls, help me help my little brother,” he pleaded.

The red-head bit his lip and lowered his gaze to the table, “this is a big decision. I need more time.”

He heaved another sigh, relieved this time. Wally hadn’t told him ‘no’. He could still convince him that his idea was a good one, and since it appeared that he had to compromise for Diana and Clark anyway perhaps that compromise would already be enough.

“J’onn? What do you think?,” Diana’s voice made him look over to the Martian. The man’s mild smile surprised him, however.

“I would rather give Hal the floor before I take my vote. He seems to have concerns that need to be voiced,” his smile turned amused at Diana’s questioning gaze, “I can feel it, our friend is projecting rather loudly.”

“Good to know that I’m not being completely ignored today,” the Lantern grumped, “the first two meetings today were enough, thank you. I mean sure, I know that I kind of sort of was the reason Ra’s got away yesterday, but come on I was a bit more concerned with getting Wally out of that death trap the old fart somehow tossed him into. Still no reason to ignore me like that.”

“And we are glad about that Hal, we really are. Wally’s live is worth more than getting Ra’s. No one is ignoring you,” Clark soothed as he eyed the miffed Lantern, the man clearly wanted to say something, “so J’onn is right? You have concerns?”

“You bet I have,” Hal remained calm even though there was a hard edge to his voice.

“Then tell us, please. It must be serious if you are this agitated,” at Diana’s prompting the man took a deep breath and turned to face Dick.

“Ok, so first of all: Dick, the kid isn’t ready for the team,” he held up a hand to stop the incoming protest before it started, “I’m not saying that Damian is a bad kid, just that he isn’t ready for them yet. We can all agree that he needs to socialise more, but socialising with people that he can be open and honest with? People that can wipe the floor with him if he agitates them enough? - That’s practically asking for it.”

“You say your won’t call him a bad kid but what you just said -“

“He has a propensity for getting under people’s skin, he demonstrates that regularly and with gusto. I don’t envy you, Agent A or Tim having to deal with it.”

“Don’t,” Hal snapped at Dick when he opened his mouth again, “say anything against that. You know that whatever you wanted to say right now isn’t true. I’m glad the kid found such a loving, patient brother in you but you need to be aware of how the kid comes of to others.

So let’s be real: the kid has little respect for people, he knows how to spot a person’s biggest weakness’ and he enjoys getting a rise out of others. What do you think is realistically going to happen if he is left alone with the Titans - a team full of metas - over an extended period of time?”

The Lantern turned to Wally, “do you really want that poisonous attitude around Bart right now?”

A breath hitched.

“Around Conner?,” Hal looked at Clark then Diana, “around Cassie?”

“Cassie could deal with that,” Diana’s tone promised severe consequences for anyone suggesting otherwise, but she didn’t need to say that she didn’t want Cassie to have to deal with such an aggressive attitude. It was implied.

Clark swallowed hard but didn’t say anything.

“I mean even Raven and Garfield have limits and I’m not willing to test how they would get back at the brat if he pissed them off enough,” the man looked back at the current Bat, “would you?”

Dick sucked in a breath, the Demonic Beast Dimension danced before his eyes. He really, really didn’t want Damian to test Rae’s patience like that, “we could always reinstate a member of the League as supervision. Damian always behaves better with one of us adults around.”

He was met with an incredulous stare, “are you trying to insult the Titans by getting them a babysitter? Dick we scrapped the League babysitter when Young Justice was integrated into the Titans for a reason. Raven and Garfield are adults, they don’t need us to hold their hands. And this actually brings me to my second point: The Titans are not a bunch of free babysitters.”

“I-I don’t want them to babysit Damian. That wasn’t the point of this,” he squawked out flabbergasted. It really, truly wasn’t his intention to have the Titans babysit Damian. Not at all.

“And yet that would be exactly what Damian being on the team would result in. Dick,” the man’s voice went from hard and uncompromising to earnest and compassionate, “we all know that you have done a lot, and I mean  ** a lot ** of work with Damian. Hell I personally know just how much more calm the kid already is in comparison to the beginning, but you get tired of him as well, no matter how much you love him. Dealing with him constantly is tiring you out. Everyone and their dog knows that... well everyone that has seen you dealing with him since Bruce’s death.

Sending him to the Titans for the weekends would give you the fucking breather you need to keep going. No one would deny you that Dick, between everything you barely had time to mourn Bruce properly. But everyone, and especially the Titans, would know that you send Damian over because you need someone to look after him so that you can look after yourself. Add sending Tim away and you will have Titans that will never truly warm up to the kid. They will always think that Tim had to leave a well functioning team because you needed babysitters for Damian.”

Valid viewpoint. Fuck. He hadn’t thought about what the Titans could see this as.

“Furthermore, to pick up a point Arthur has made earlier: The age difference. Garfield is your age Dick, and Raven is even older. Cassie, Bart and Conner are around Tim’s age, so somewhere between eighteen and twenty. Damian is eleven, twelve in a few weeks if my memory serves me correctly. They are not his peers. The Titans are either long since done with or about to be done with puberty and Damian is just about to start with it. They are too old for him, what he needs are kids his age.

And if that still isn’t enough to convince you that replacing Tim with Damian is a bad idea I’ve got another one for you: The Titans are a TEAM. Capital letters. They don’t take attempts on the live of one of their own in stride. They don’t forgive something like that easily. They get angry and they defend.”

“The attitude and the age thing has me concerned now,” Clark admitted, “but I don’t understand how their cohesion is going to be a problem. Wouldn’t it be a good experience for Damian?”

“They know that Damian tried to kill Tim more than once.”

A short bout of silence followed Hal’s statement.

“Are you trying to tell me that Bart is a danger to Damian?,” confused, insulted fury radiated suddenly off of Wally.

“Paul Shriver.”

“Had it coming,” Wally’s fists clenched where they lay on the table, his voice turned rough with emotion at the memory, “what he did to Gar is unforgivable.”

“Charlotte Green.”

“Tim was laid up for weeks. You pick the worst of the worst.”

“It’s not just Bart, Wally,” Hal tried to sooth, despite his still obvious distaste for the entire conversation, “it’s all of them.”

He looked each of the founders in the eye, “T.E.M.P.E.S.T., the Greenwich incident, Operation Bluesky, the Westcoast episode no one wants to relive and of course the ‘Event no one ever wants to mention ever again’, just to name a few. Point is, they know that Damian has tried to kill Tim and they know that the two of them still come to blows six out of ten times they are in the same room without supervision. What do you think is going to happen if a bunch of overprotective metas has to put up with a kid that does his level best to belittle and insult their friend at every twist and turn, with or without the guy actually being present at that, for an extended amount of time?”

The silence was thick and heavy and something ugly and painful twisted in Dick’s stomach. Damian needed to socialise. He needed friends, like the Titans, but even to him this idea sounded worse and worse as Hal spoke.

“Their friendships are fire-forged, Dick,” Hal once again addressed him directly, “and the only way they are ever going to see Damian as anything other than a threat that’s constantly looming over one of their own, is seeing Damian being accepting and respectful towards Tim. Over a longer period of time, not just one afternoon. And he is not there yet. Not by a long shot.

But truth to be told, you of all people should have known from the start that this entire meeting here is pointless,” Lantern looked from Dick to every single one of the others, their expressions questioning. The blond sighed in exasperation, “what Vic said earlier? At the very beginning? About how we are not supposed to mess with the Titans roster?”

More questioning gazes met him, but Victor nodded at the man in green and he could see something dawning on Wally’s face.

“You do remember that we gave them autonomy years ago, right? Meaning they get to make the decisions concerning their team on their own. Like: Who goes on what mission, which missions to take and especially who is part of the team. All of that as long as they report injuries to their mentors, log mission reports into the JLA database and call for backup if they get into a pinch. They have held up their part of the deal so far. How do you think us trying to break our part of the deal is going to go over? - Best case: They throw a fit and shun Damian, no matter what we say. Worst case should we try to muscle in on their business: They decide that - Hey, we are old enough. We can do this on our own and they can’t stop us! - They might disband the Titans and start another team without the, admittedly meagre, supervision they currently have. Heck they won’t even take our advice anymore, if that were to happen. Are you all ready for them to ‘graduate’? For them to ‘grow up’?”

The terms Dick himself had used while proposing his idea to the League’s founders now sounded insulting to him, sounded like curse words coming from the Lantern.

Hal stared at his silent friends, “so yes, I have a few concerns but my vote on this is a firm ‘No’ because I respect the deal we made with them years ago. A deal you helped facilitate, Dick. I will gladly help you find more kids so that Damian can start up a new group of young heroes - just like Arthur suggested earlier - but I’m unwilling to risk our relationship with the current generation of Titans just because you want the kid to make friends in the superhero-community. I respect them too much for that and I hope you do too,” the man’s last sentence was addressed at the other founding members.

After another moment of silence Clark’s voice sounded unnaturally loud in Dick’s ears, “J’onn would you like to give your opinion?”

“No need, my friend. A good part of Hal’s concerns are mine as well and I do not believe that voicing them a second time is necessary,” the Martian declined.

Clark nodded in acceptance, “then I do believe we should take a few minutes to think about what has been said so far and make up our minds. We will meet back up here in an hour to take a final vote.”

With that they dispersed and went their own ways for sixty minutes. Sixty minutes that felt way longer than they had any right to if one were to ask Dick. Sixty minutes to reflect on his request and the statements of the rest of the founding member council.

This-this would not go the way he had intended to when he had made the request to remove Tim from the Titans and to give his place to Damian instead. He still stood by his point that Damian needed to socialise with people he didn’t have to hide anything from and that as such the Titans were currently the best option for his little brother. However, he was willing to admit that he hadn’t thought about how the Titans might think or feel about being bossed around like that. How badly they might react to Tim being pulled away from them.

If he was completely honest he hadn’t thought any further than the fact that the Titans would be a good thing for Damian, after all they had been for him and for Tim.

He left it at that, refused to delve into that thought process any further, it would lead him nowhere good. The sick, dark feeling that knotted up his gut was more than enough already,thank you. So he wandered through the tower for several long minutes until he decided to simply wait for the others in the meeting room.

When the others returned, after what felt like forever, and took their places, Dick felt numb. He knew how this vote would turn out, but had to sit through the entire charade, because of course the protocol needed to be kept.

“Welcome back,” Clark greeted lightly, “I hope everyone had enough time to reflect on Dick’s request and the opinions given by the others. We will now vote. If you wish to give a reason for your vote you are welcome to do so but it is not necessary. Diana?,” he turned to the woman next to him.

She sat straight, her hands on the table, “my vote is ‘No’. While I have given my original reason in the first part of our meeting, I have come to the conclusion that we shouldn’t dishonour our deal with the Titans for something as unimportant as this. I agree with Hal, they have earned the respect they hold and I will not insult them like this.”

“J’onn?”

“My vote, too, is a ‘No’,” was the ever calm reply of the Martian, “the age difference between them is currently too big, it generates conflicts where there would be none were they closer in age. Furthermore Damian will not respect the Titans enough to listen to their reasoning. On a mission that might get either him or one of the Titans into a dangerous situation, I am unwilling to risk that.”

Clark nodded his thanks when J’onn finished, “Arthur? Your vote?”

“A ‘No’, like I said earlier. The kid is too young for that team for one thing, and way too willing to fight with anyone he crosses paths with for another,” the blond turned to Hal, “thank you for reminding us of the deal we made with them and what it entails. While my vote would have been a ‘No’ anyway, my main reason now is that the deal needs to be honoured. I am a man of my word.”

“No problem man, sometimes we all need a little reminder,” the Lantern shrugged.

“Dick?,” Clark called softly, “since this is your request we are voting on your voice will automatically be counted as a ‘Yes’. Victor?”

“Still a resounding ‘No’. You know why and I will not elaborate any further,” the man’s deep voice rumbled, having been finished with this entire meeting since the beginning.

“Ok, Hal?”

“Big fat ‘No’. And I’m not going to repeat my ten minute speech from earlier. You know why my ‘No’ is a ‘No’,” the man sounded as eager to be done with this meeting as Dick felt.

“Wally? What about you?”

“A ‘No’,” the red-head’s head shot up and he stared directly at Dick, “I’m sorry Dick, but Bart has needs as well, and one of those is Tim. And I have this feeling... that taking Tim away from the team and replacing him with Damian would start them down on a road without us - without the backup they need in the world we live in.”

The Flash swallowed and drummed his fingers on the table, his gaze wandering to his own fingers and then back up to his oldest friend’s eyes. Dick could see how hard this was for Wally, “Dick, you may be able to let Tim fly on his own, but I’m not. I’m not ready to let go of Bart, not yet. Bart was Barry’s and now he is mine - and I’m not willing to have him ‘grow up’ with the two of us arguing none-stop. I want that to be a gradual thing, one where he knows that he is respected and loved, one where he knows he can come back to me if he ever needs to.”

Wally was clearly being affected by being exposed to Dick’s past relationship to Bruce, particularly their first separation, and Hal’s worst case scenario. Dick couldn’t even be angry at that, seeing that Wally wanted to give Bart what Dick himself had always wanted from Bruce: love and respect. So he settled on giving his best friend a gentle smile.

“It’s ok, Walls. I get it.”

“I guess that leaves my vote then,” Clark broke them out of their little private moment, causing them both to look at him, “and my vote, too, is a ‘No’. I don’t think Tim should be alone right now, I believe he needs the Titans more than Damian does. Furthermore Hal made several very good points earlier - besides the reminder of our deal with the Titans - one of them being his attitude. Truth to be told I don’t want Conner around Damian, not while the boy is as aggressive in his dislike for Tim as he currently is.

Dick I’m sure you are aware of just how much Tim loves Conner, right? It goes the other way around with the very same intensity. Conner is openly possessive and protective when it comes to his friends, especially Tim and Bart, and while he has gotten better, he still has a temper. One I don’t want to be unleashed on a eleven-year old human without superpowers. And, as Hal said, Damian is scarily good at finding people’s buttons and he does relish in pushing them. He doesn’t know when to stop.

Dick, I don’t know how to say this, but... it’s not that I don’t trust Conner,” the man of steel trailed off.

Cold crept down his spine as a feeling he couldn’t decipher curled in the pit of his stomach, “you trust Conner, but you don’t trust Damian not to goad him into the red-zone.”

His uncle nodded, clearly unhappy, “you have done good work with him. He is better than he he was when he came to you, but I just can’t risk it.”

Dick swallowed and nodded, had already accepted that his proposal would be rejected, “it’s been decided then, I believe.”

“Yes,” Clark went back to the business part of things, “by seven ‘No’s and one ‘Yes’ the request to remove Tim Drake from the Titans and instate Damian Wayne with them has been rejected. Furthermore, considering that Hal had to remind us of the deal we made with the Titans, I think we all should take some time to remember said deal and make a few notes at home to compile here at our next meeting, so that we won’t forget again. As it is the Titans roster is not our call to make. This ends our meeting for today.”

With that the group left the conference room one by one, several of them promising him to help him with setting up a new group of young heroes, one where Damian would fit in better. The most heartfelt promise he got was from Wally, ever the good friend he was. At the end only Clark and he were left.

“I know this isn’t fast enough for you or Damian, but Jon is currently not old enough to go on missions. He could spar with the new group, however, and in a few years join them fully,” a large hand had settled carefully on his shoulder, “and who knows, by that time Conner might have moved on from Superboy, might have found a name for himself and then there might be a Superboy and a Robin on the same team again.”

He forced a smile and hoped it didn’t look as pained as it felt to him, “thanks, uncle Clark. I appreciate it. And perhaps by that time Damian will have learned when to stop pushing buttons.”

“Perhaps. I’ll see you Saturday for brunch with Lois and Jon. He is already exited. Until then,” the larger man bid him goodbye, leaving him to only his thoughts as he made his way to the transportation rooms. While he typed in the coordinates, Dick hoped that none of what had taken place during this disaster of a meeting would make it back to Damian, Tim or any of the other Titans. He really didn’t want to have deal with any of them finding out, it was bad enough the way it was.

Too bad that Alfred would probably somehow know once he got back, and if he didn’t then he would come Saturday. The man had his methods and they were effective.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that it. I hope you liked it. I certainly had fun writing it :)
> 
> BlueNightOwl out.


End file.
